Avery Jerome-Corinthos
Avery Jerome "A.J." QuartermaineOn March 9, 2015, Michael stated (as her legal guardian) that he was changing Avery's name to Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCr0uUCuo-c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdg6-UNj0E | alias = Jaime SummersNina and Franco decided to give her a name. December 3, 2014. Franco often refers to her as Jaime Summers, last name spelling is correct due to captions on December 10th. (transcript of the dialogue: http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2014/gh-trans-12-10-14.shtml) | namesakes = Ava Jerome James Nathan Reeves | gender = Female | born = October 31, 2014She was born during Carly's wedding on Halloween The Brownstone 1224 Elm Street Port Charles, New York | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Ava Jerome | siblings = Kiki Jerome (maternal half) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) Victor Jerome (deceased) Delia Ryan Coleridge (maternal) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) Julian Jerome Dino Antionelli (deceased) Olivia St. John (deceased) Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Johnno Ryan (maternal) Bob Reid (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Sam Morgan Lucas Jones Leo Falconeri Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) Owen Ryan (maternal cousins) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (maternal once removed; via Sam) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Avery Corinthos'Nathan, who is a cop, called her Avery Corinthos. http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-07-27-15.shtml http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-07-28-15.shtml is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. She is the daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and mobster, Ava Jerome. She is also the product of a one night stand between two people who hate each other. She was under the legal guardianship of her adoptive older brother, Michael Quartermaine but he has since given her back to Sonny. Background Avery was conceived on the day of A.J. Quartermaine's funeral. Ava slept with both Morgan and Sonny on the same day, leading there to be a question of paternity later on. Ava finds out she is pregnant off screen, but her pregnancy is revealed when Sonny tries to kill her on his island. She shows Sonny the positive test to prove to him it's the truth, but to be sure he has her get a blood test at General Hospital, which comes back positive. When Morgan finds out about the baby, he asks Ava to have an abortion, but she refuses. During the pregnancy Ava missed a lot of appointments, experienced constant stress, and had multiple cases of horrible Braxton Hicks contractions. Sabrina Santiago, who thought she had lost her own child because of the Jerome mob, seeks revenge on Ava during her pregnancy. Ava almost suffered a miscarriage after Sabrina purposely gave Ava the wrong medication -- Misoprostol instead of Nifedipine. Ava delayed taking the pills which helped, but experienced more pain after taking them later on. The pills also caused Ava to go into early labor, but Silas Clay came to their aid and he was able to stop the it. Avery was born prematurely, on Halloween of 2014, due to Nina Clay injecting Ava with liquid medication that causes labor. Storylines Avery was born onscreen November 4, 2014 to Ava Jerome with the help of Nina Clay. Nina paralyzed Ava and forced her into labor by injecting her with a drug. After she was born, Nina and her mother kidnapped her as revenge against Ava. Nina flees with the baby with Franco's help and they relocate to Canada, where Franco makes Nina realize that the baby is not her child with Silas. Nina then convinces Franco to raise the baby with her. Nina calls them a "dysfunctional family". After many suggestions, they name the baby Jaime, after Nina's brother, James. The dysfunctional family comes to an end when Dante, Kiki, Ava, Silas, and Morgan catch up with them. She is briefly returned to Ava before Dante arrests Ava for Connie Falconeri's murder, leaving the baby with Kiki and Morgan. Avery is taken the hospital by her sister, Kiki and her possible father, Morgan, where it is revealed by Silas that she is healthy other then a slight ear infection. Morgan asks Silas to preform a paternity test but Silas says he can't without Ava's permission due to her being the baby's legal guardian. Kiki announces that she is the baby's temporary legal guardian because she is her mom's next of kin so Kiki gives permission to run the test. Silas returns and tells them a standard paternity test will not work because both potential fathers are related, so they need to test the baby's DNA with someone who is either clearly related to her or not. Silas decides to use Morgan's mother, Carly's DNA because she is related to Morgan and not Sonny. On December 19, it is revealed that Avery's DNA doesn't match Carly's, making Sonny her father. On January 5, 2015, Ava gets to hold her daughter one last time and name her, Avery, before she goes to prison. It is also revealed that Avery would be living with her sister, Kiki and her father, Silas at his apartment. During January, Avery spends time with the Corinthos side of her family while in custody of Kiki and is seen by her mother in prison. During this time her mother, Ava was presumed dead after falling off a bridge. After Sonny is released from prison, he takes Avery home with him, which makes Kiki question if she should sue for custody. It is later revealed that Kiki decided not to sue for custody, but Avery's adoptive brother, Michael Quartermaine is, to get back at Sonny, who murdered Michael's biological father, A.J. Quartermaine, and to protect Avery from the dangerous mob lifestyle that left Michael in a coma for a year. Michael and Sonny went to court where, after Michael got a new judge (Judge David Walters, his grandmother's boyfriend), he was awarded custody of Avery. Before Michael takes Avery, she meets her grandmother, Delia and her uncle Julian at her mother's memorial service (in New York City) while Ava looks on. Kiki and Morgan return to Port Charles with Avery, where Michael takes her and renames her Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short after Michael's father. After Michael wins custody, Avery's siblings, Morgan and Kiki drug Michael to make him look like a bad parent and it works and Avery put under the guardianship of her sister but before she can go home with her, she goes to the hospital to get checked out and is kidnapped by Silas to save Ava (who was presumed dead but was save by Silas only to find out that she had cancer and Avery saved her life by donating bone marrow). She is eventually discovered by Kiki and Morgan in Silas' apartment and is returned to Michael, in exchange for Michael dropping the charges against Morgan and Kiki, who were arrested for drugging him. On June 29, 2015, Michael gave Avery back to Sonny, where he relinquished all legal rights to her. As of July, her name is now Avery Corinthos. Health and Vitals *Born premature, but healthy 31, 2014; shown on Nov 4, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina Clay and Madeline Reeves shortly after birth Nov 6, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina and Franco 2014 *Had a slight ear infection Dec 15, 2014 *Accidentally knocked over while in her stroller by Michael (she was uninjured) 8, 2015 *Kidnapped by Silas Clay 10-24, 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Had her bone marrow extracted by Silas Clay in order to save the life of her mother, Ava 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 Family tree Photo gallery Sonny_andAva.png|Ava tells Sonny that she is pregnant Ava_preggotest.png|Positive test Avapregnant.png|Ava during her pregnancy Avacramps910.png|Ava has Braxton Hicks contractions Avababykicking.png|Ava feels her baby girl kick Avacramping.png|More Braxton Hicks contractions Avapossiblelabor.png|Ava is in premature labor Silastendstopreggoava.png|Silas stops Ava's labor Avaparalized.png|Preggo Ava paralyzed Avagoesintolabor.png|Ava goes into premature labor Avaduringlabor.png|Ava during labor Avapushes.png|Ava pushes Avagivesbirth.png|Avery is born Babygirljerome3.png Babygirlninamadeline.png|Nina and Madeline take the baby Babygirljeromenina.png|Avery and Nina Babygirlfranco.png|Avery with Franco Babygirlj12214.png|Nina and Franco decide to keep the baby Babyjaime.png|Nina and Franco name the baby Jaime Avababy.png|Avery with her mom Avamorganbaby.png|Avery with her mom and brother Babymorgankiki.png|Avery with her brother, Morgan and sister, Kiki Babykmc.png|Avery with Kiki, Morgan and Carly Averymama.png|Avery and her mom Averynamed.png|Ava names Avery Averysissyksilas.png|Avery with her sister and Silas Morganavery.png|Avery and Morgan Averykiki.png|Avery and Kiki Averydante.png|Avery meets her big brother, Dante Lante12315.png|Avery with her big bro, Dante and her sister-in-law, Lulu Averysilas.png|Avery and Silas visit Ava in prison Averylistens.png|Avery listens to her mom's voice Averysonny.png|Avery meets her father Averysonnycarly.png|Avery with her father and Carly Avery21615.png|Avery with her dad and Carly on Valentines Day MichaelholdsAvery.png|Michael holds Avery Averydelia.png|Avery meets Delia Averyjuliandelia.png|Ava watches Julian and Delia with Avery AvaAverySilas.png|Avery with her mom and Silas MichaeltakesAvery.jpg|Michael takes Avery from Sonny AverySakey31115.png|Avery with Michael and Sabrina Avery47.png|Avery at the Metro Court with Michael and Sabrina AverykidnappedSilas.jpg|Avery is kidnapped from the hospital by... Silas MorKiAvery.png|Morgan and Kiki find Avery in Silas' apartment CarSonAvery.png|Sonny and Carly reunite with Avery MichaelgetsAJback.png|Sonny and Carly give Avery back to Michael in order to save Morgan AveryAva68.png|Avery and her mom SonnygetsAveryback.png|Michael gives Avery back to Sonny Michaelsaysgoodbye.png|Michael says goodbye Averycuddles.png|Avery cuddles with her dad and Carly after they get engaged Carsonavery.png|Avery with her dad and Carly AverySonLiv.png|Avery with her dad and Olivia References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Corinthos family Category:Jerome family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen